A Shinobi's journey
by Dragonwriter65
Summary: Naruto thrust through time and space lands in a world far different from his. Glad they speak his language though and as he figures out he is a long way from home. Now he must deal with the misfits of Ryozanpaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers I'm the Dragonwriter65. My first Fanfiction since coming here, I've journeyed through the words of many other wirters and now i wish to venture into it too give the audience my own thoughts come alive! **

**Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja born from a distant era is thrust through time and space to another dimension. Now what awaits him is a couple of misfits running a martial arts dojo. **

**Naruto X History's greatest disciple **

"Damn...itttttt!," Naruto screamed as he fell from a dark distortion radiating from the sky.

As he fell his body's instincts took over as he completed his signature hand sign.

"Multi-shadow clone justu!" Finishing his chant, piles of smoke burst into the air and several clones appeared and reached out towards him.

"hang on!" 30 feet above the ground they threw Naruto towards a small house. He landed on the roof of the small home. he stretched out body and quietly examined his surroundings.

" _This place is so different from The hidden leaf_."

Naruto thought, "_It looks peaceful._"

Naruto's expression quickly changes to one of worry and curiosity.

"_Now the next question is where is it!_" As he finished his pouting he noticed in the distance a fight going on.

"_Perfect gives me an excuse to take out my frustrations" Before he finished he sprinted at full speed towards the ruckus several goons were starting. "and maybe figure out where I am_"

"_leave us alone you jerks!_" the girl shouted.

"_hey look what we got here._" the goon grabbed her by the hair.

"_a real loud mouth, guess we'll have too teach her a lesson_"

" _Hey you assholes, get your hands off those two girls!_" Naruto shouted from the rooftop.

"_What the hell is with the weirdo on the roof._"

"_Did you just fucking call me a weirdo!?_" Naruto sprinted forward and with a single punch sent the thug flying towards a wall.

"_Guess I over did it._"

Several figures circled around "_You bastard, don't move or else we will kill them._"

A smirk came on his face " _I'm pretty sure the only ones about to die are you guys_"

" _hey where the fuck are the girls_"

Then they saw in horror around them. Not one but many too count, the stranger completely surrounded them and he had the girls safe while they only looked on in horror at the realization of whats going to happen.

Knuckles cracking, "_Hehehehe!_" all the Naruto laughed, "_Now who are the ones about to die?_" Their faces turning white with each splitting second, filling with fear at the inevitability.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"_Well I guess I lied about you guys dyeing_" Piles of bodies on the floor.

" _I kinda feel bad about it. But hey maybe they will learn a lesson from this._" walking towards them.

"_Sorry you had to see that, are you alright?_" The two girls looked at him with a sigh of envy

"_thank you so much!_"

Naruto stepped back alittle surprised from their reaction. "_Hey I wanted to ask something if that's okay?_"

"_Sure what do you need? If it's a date then I'd like that._"

Naruto spoke "_No no not that at all. hahaha"_

"_Can you tell me the name of this place I'm In right now?_"

"_Sure its Japan silly, what are you a foreigner?_"

"_Nope just a regular ninja._" and with that he disappeared in a heep of smoke leaving the two girls in shock and awe.

Over a rooftop gazing over the city. "_Japan huh, doesn't sound like I'm no where near my home?_"

"Well young man if that's the case why not come live with us?"

Naruto turned suddenly shocked to see a man with golden hair and bright glowing eyes, double his size and in mass with alittle girl by his side.

"_Your no ordinary man, that much I'm certain, I didn't even sense your presence._"

"_I'm sorry about that I don't tend to hold back my body when it comes to movement or fighting._"

the little girl bowed, "_sorry my grandpa scared you and we wanted to say you was amazing for what you did for those two girls. I've never seen anything like it.?_"  
Naruto blushed from the little girl's praise, "_Aww it was nothing kid, just doing what anyone would._"

"_Well young man based on your skills I can tell your a master _

_and based on your words from before I'm assuming your a stranger in our lands." _

_Naruto noticing his questioning tone does what he does._

"_Yup I'm from a land unlike any other, where someone day I'll become Hokage!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Chapter 2: Thanks for the reviews and followings, didn't expect so many people to start following this story. **

Strolling into along side the giant blond monster and his little escort Naruto spoke,

_"So tell me what's your place like? _

_"Why its a beautiful and quiet place where masters of an ancient art may find find solace and the respect it deserves."_

_"Not a lot of detail there gramps." _

The little girl spoke. _"Our place is nice and with someone of your skill it should be perfect to live in."_

They reached the entrance to the Dojo. Naruto gazed at its sized and reminded him of home.

_"Nice door reminds me of the gate to my village though a lot smaller."_

_"Is that so, that must be some gate."_ and with a single finger The elder pushed the door wide open.

_"This is one nice place you got here old man"_ Noticing the atmosphere of the dojo he felt at peace since what happened to him.

As they reached the dining room the elder spoke.

_"Why thank you young one, and by the way what shall I call you by."_

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves."_

_"My name is Hayato though you can just call me elder, And this here is my granddaughter"_ Miu pointing at the little blond girl making tea.

_"Its very nice to meet you both."_ Naruto smiled

_"Now tell me, how did you arrive here in Japan from where your from Naruto?"_

The little miu approached him with tea and was seated.

_"Yeah me and grandpa traveled all over and never heard of The village hidden in the leaves."_

_"Well you see."_ Naruto prepared to slowly start his story of how you was young too all the way to the current situation.

**As he spoke of his adventures the little Miu stared in disbelief at the young man's stories; of techniques that could create armies or destroy vast amounts of land, the power of the energy that flows through him; chakra ,which allows him to manipulate it to form jutsus, to people who wielded powerful eyes or other abilities that put others to shame. To lands with trees as high as mountains, and battles fought against enemies of unimaginable strength and god like powers and how the boy always managed to come out on top. **

The elder contemplated what he had heard. _"Hmm...interesting."_

_"I agree such a story sounds too good to be true."_

Naruto turned to see a man in a white robe staring at him.

_"Dammit I couldn't sense him either, what the hell!?"_ echoed in his head

_"Ahhh yes Akisame its nice to see you, finished another one of your sculptures"_

_"Yes Elder, I just finished my latest buddha."_ As he finished his sentence he stared intently at Naruto.

_"Elder may I speak with you outside?"_

_"Sure Akisame" _both stepped out into the moonlight

_"Elder there is something strange about that boy. Though I can't put my finger on it"_

_"I know Akisame I realized this before when me and Miu met the young lad fighting some street thugs."_

_"Do you have any Idea what?" _

_"Not In the slightest but perhaps a test is needed to judge if he should stay or not."_

_"Do you want me to test him, Elder?_

_"No Akisame I thnk I personal touvh by me should get the answers I need."_

_"I already feel sorry for him."_

The Elder smiled,_ "AH Ha HA HA!" _

_"All right well I better get inside, best not keep our guest feeling unwanted, it is rude after all."_

The Elder stepped in and assumed his seating position.

As Naruto looked on he noticed the Elder giving a disturbing smile as if excited about something.

_"I see so this Kaguya woman sent you through a dimension and somehow you ended up here."_

_"Yeah the last thing she managed to do before me and my comrades just defeated her"_

_"I see and based on your stories you seem to be powerful."_

_"Though from my view you seem to lack the characteristics of a good fighter." _

_"Old man I am far too powerful to be judged on how I look." _

a pat on the head. _"Now Now I didn't mean anything by it, though I'd like to test your abilities if that's alright?"_

Naruto got up and with a single motion of his fingers pointed to the training field. Both fighters took at each other from across the field miu stood watching at what her grandfather is about to do.

"_So whats the rules gramps." _

_"Its elder young one and rules are simple we fight to see your skills and no killing of course." _

The elder took his stance and prepared himself. _"Though I won't go easy on you!"_

_"Heh"_ Naruto activated his sage powers, the glowing aura of all the tailed beasts energies with surrounded him, his clothes changing to the robe with the circular indentations on the back with six dark spheres circling behind him.

_"Don't expect me to hold back...either!"_ They both collided with each other as the battle began.

Bursts of raw energy flowed through the area. Naruto clashing with rasengan hand but the elder simply blocking it with his feats of unimaginable strength and energy.

_"Dammit! what the hell is going on, this guys chakra isn't human, its like an impenetrable force that my most powerful rasengan can't hit. _

_"NARUTO!" _

_"Kurama! Whats wrong!?"_ Naruto speaking to his old friend in their mind while fighting

In his deep harsh voice Kurama spoke, _"Naruto this world is different from ours." _

_"What do you mean!?" _

_"Naruto they don't have chakra!" _

Dodge after dodge Naruto avoids The Elders fists while simultaneously hitting him with his tailed beasts rasengans.

_"So are they dead or something? That makes no sense"_

_"No Naruto they have something else flowing through them." _

_"The worse part is that its stopping your attacks from doing serious damage to that old man"_

_"So your telling me this old man can hurt us but we can't hurt him!?" _

_"No we can hurt him but the damage is only a fraction of what we should be doing."_

Then in that instant a blown landed in Naruto's abdomen pushing the air out of his lungs. The pain was immense.

_"UHHHHHHH!"_

_"Damn that hurt!" "It feels like I've I got pummeled by a mountain!"_

He stood up and examined his opponent, realizing the situation he is in he calms down.

_"Gotta think if my ninjustus don't affect him what about my taijutsu?"_

_"Naruto I think its the only move we can do in this situation."_

Naruto with a dirty smile on his face looked at The elder ans said,

_"My jutsu may not affect you but that doesn't mean your not out of the woods yet."_

_"Then bring it on boy!"_ Elder screamed with fury

_"Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!"_

Piles of smoke appeared around surrounded both Naruto and The Elder.

_"Amazing!"_ Miu shouted in excitement as she saw the hundreds of copies of the strange boy all around her.

_"All right guys, lets...doo...this!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well We are the 3rd Chapter, Sorry It took long, Lately I've been so damn busy I couldn't even think (work is a drag). Anyway Iv'e been contemplating How I'm gonna make this story interesting while also making sure Naruto is not being downplayed(I am very frustrated but still loving the challenge ) Anyway review and suggest any ideas if you wish. Enjoy The show (ps I'm getting a friend to make this into panels to display in the near future, can't wait too see images of my design.)**

"_Hello?_"

(Quiet and Empty) "..."

Walking around in seamless darkness with nothing.

"_Can anyone hear me?_"

In a darkness like no other Kurama appeared.

"_I hear you Naruto. I never expected us to be such a deplorable state._"

"_Where are we Kurama?_" searching for any indication of familiarity.

"This is like that time with the Sage of the six paths?"

Kurama stared intently at his little shinobi friend

"_Naruto it is your mind, we are a deeper state then ever before because you are in a coma._"

Naruto screamed, "_WHAAAATTTTT!_"

Naruto was suddenly calm and complacent

"_Well at least I'm not dead like last time_"

(**Flashback)**

"_lets...doo...this!_"

**Hundreds of Narutos charged at The Elder, with bursts of speed they struck him and with each hit, poofs of smoke burst out replacing each clone, Burst after burst, clone after clone they kept coming as The Elder combated against each and everyone of them. Blow for blow he countered each hit with a flurry of even more blows. They kept striking him hoping one of them would end this battle but with each clone disappearing so did the chances of that. **

Naruto's hands were shaking. "_Damn my chakra!" "It feels like It's being drained by something_"

The Elder smiling with his devilish grin

"_Ahhh...that was one very interesting technique you have young one._"

Naruto staring across from him looks in horror as all of his clones dispersed.

"_Man this gramps isn't playing around, and with my rasengan having no effect too._"

Then Naruto opened his palm and started concentrating.

"_Guess I have no choice, I'll use The Rasenshuriken.!_"

With that he charged at The Elder and the two collided in a thick bright light.

"_True and your body is healing nicely, you should be waking up soon._"

"_I can't believe I lost to that old fart!_" Naruto pouting while sitting down.

Kurama spoke calmly and assertively,

"_Naruto, it couldn't be helped it would seem the energy surrounding this dimension or world diminishes chakra, and reflects it away from the occupants of this world._"

"_So Kurama what your telling me is I stood no chance?_"

Kurama gazing as his long time companion began to gather his thoughts.

"_But... you still did damage to him... even if it was a fraction...because I can feel his energy as well._"

"_Huh_" Naruto stared intently "_You sure Kurama?_"

" _Yes remember you have the sage of the six paths power within you, whether this world is different it shouldn't matter so much, but rather it just limits on what you can do in it._"

"_Explain Kurama._"

"_Very... well_" with that Kurama went towards Naruto and sat down parallel to him surrounded by deep darkness.

"_As you fought that Elder, I noticed that your rasengan no matter how powerful was only able to fracture bones when it really should have destroyed him to the point he could never walk."_

Calm and collected Naruto spoke "_Okay I noticed that yeah but there was more to it then just that, my fists couldn't hurt him either_"

"_Yes you are correct not just that, it would seem we underestimated how fast The Elder is... When you struck him with your fists he deflected your attacks to a point where even if it struck him... very little damage occurred... I only realized it until after I saw the burn marks on his hand._"

"_And what about my Rasenshuriken Kurama? Why didn't that work?_"

"_Hmm...well Naruto I hate to burst your bubble, but you didn't hit him. If you had this would have been a different story._"

Naruto's face was full of shock.

"_Thats crap I saw it hit him! I was standing right in front of him!_"

Kurama's face had a huge grin on it

"_HAHAHAHAHA...I thought so too but he made a swift turn to the side._"

Then voices can be heard from within the darkness.

"_Guess we will talk more later, for now your about to wake up._"

**A FLASH OF LIGHT and with that Naruto was awake once again. **

On a bed lying face up staring at a ceiling.

"_I see your awake Naruto_" The man in a white robe laying beside him examining his eyes.

"_Where am I? A hospital?_"

"_No Naruto your in my bone clinic, I'm in expert when it comes to fractures and you certainly needed it. You can call me Akisame."_

_"Though you have very impressive healing capabilities. Is it because of those entities within you?_"

"_They're not entities, they're my friends._"

"_Sorry my mistake._"

Akisame after finishing his examination him sat down.

"_Listen Naruto after that battle The Elder wanted me to ask if you would stay here at Ryozanpaku. He understands you have no place to go and as such I agree with his decision._"

"_You would make an excellent addition to our little home and we will help you become accustomed to our world till you can find your home again._"

With a smile Akisame spoke "_But you don't seem to have any martial arts training in you, which I can't blame because you have numerous amounts of unique skill. The Elder wanted to ask if you was interested in learning one of our martial arts?"_

Naruto looked at him with arrogance in his eyes. "_I'm a powerful shinobi, I don't need anything you guys have to offer and I don't need your criticism!_"

**A few moments passed **

He stared at his palms. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

Akisame smiled, "_Its all right Naruto... what ever seems to be affecting you,we at Ryonzapaku will try to solve._" "_In the mean time rest up" _

Naruto lied down and relaxed. "_Fine_"

"_Now I'm gonna go check on The Elder, in the mean time Miu will keep you company._"

"_I brought you some tea Naruto_" Standing beside him with a tea cup she held out the cup to Naruto

Sipping on the tea Naruto seems contempt "_Thanks Little Miu._"

"_Your welcome Naruto, so have you decided to stay with us at Ryonzapaku?_"

Naruto smiles and softly speaks.

"_Sure this place doesn't seem to be a bad start, for my new journey, till I find my way back to my world._"

**In another room a figure covered in bandages begins to speak.**

"_So did he make his decision Akisame?_"

"_Yes Elder it looks like we have a new occupant in our dojo._"

"_Wonderful to hear, after that match I haven't felt this invigorated in years! I hope to have a rematch in the future with the young lad._"

"_I agree Elder...But_" As Akisame was finishing his sentenced he stared at the wreckage past the landscape of the window...as he stares at the walls torn with all that remaining is clumps on the ground and holes the size of canyons all around the dojo.

"_Please make sure its somewhere more secluded."_

_A smile was on the Elder's face "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"_


	4. Chapter 4-Repostedited

**Hello everyone...this will be a short chapter...which is hard because I am trying to work on making them bigger and more fun to read. I apologize for this shortage and lack of post time. I've been so busy I couldn't even think half the time...which of course doesn't work for writing. Anyhow Good news I'll have more spare time to write on this one and my latest story. Thanks and review...gotta improve somehow. (update..I recently received REVIEW telling to watch what I I took a look and made some changes and added alittle extra.)  
**

Chapter 4

**A night glistening from the beauty of the Full moon.**

**From the top of a bridge a young man in a white hooded cape stares towards the sky.**

"Let Go of me!" The hooded figure hearing a struggle stares downward towards the commotion.

"Quiet you little brat! now that the company belongs to us, we don't need you."

Grabbing the little boy from behind the men look ready to toss him off the side of the bridge.

"Someone! HELP!"

The Hooded figure appeared across from them. "What's this talk of murder on such a beautiful night"

The men stared with guns pointing. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? …...I'm just a stranger passing by" Lifting his hands up

"How about you let the boy go and take my life instead?"

"No witnesses." the men spoke and fired the gun at the stranger.

"Huuu...I never would have thought you'd actually shoot me."

Holes filled the man and in shock he was still alive.

"hahahahaha..." then a burst of smoke was released.

Cough...cough... "Where the hell is he!?" the other man responded "How the hell should I know."

"Looks like you jerks need a lesson...IN PAIN" with a single stroke of his fist the hooded figure struck one of the men in the abdomen "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Screaming in pain and instantly he fell into a deep sleep. "Bastard!" Firing shot after shot to no avail the hooded figure dodged with the grace and speed of a cheetah and with in moments struck the poor fool with an uppercut sending him flying upwards into the sky and once in the air the hooded figure grabbed him by the legs and threw him towards the near by limousine crushing the roof of the vehicle.

The hooded figure was quiet staring at the damage he inflicted onto the men...the little boy stood in shock and awe at the mysterious figure standing over him...then with that the mysterious stranger pulled out a phone.

"He it's me...send me an ambulance...gotta a couple of scum that needs to be stitched up."

The person on the other line can be heard screaming through the phone.

"Well sorry if I had to save a kid from being dumped from the top of a bridge!"

"Look just get here and pick up the jackasses...I'll explain later chief."

The phone disconnects...and the man turns towards the child.

"Hey kid are you alright?"

The little boy in awe answers... "Yes sir, thank you for saving me."

"No problem kid...what they were about to do was unforgivable so I made them pay a severe price."

"Though lucky for them...if you call it luck...they are still alive..though from my view I doubt they will ever cause trouble again." "By the way what's your name little one?"

The boy stood up "My name is Natsu Tanimoto."

"Tanimoto...Hmmm...nice name kid." Hearing the police sirens coming the hooded figure prepares himself

"Okay looks like they are almost here...for now me and you will talk more somewhere else...lets go kid." Then he hoisted the boy on his shoulders and soared through the night...

"AMAZING!"

**At a small little noodle shop in the outskirts of the city.**

Sllluuuuurrrrpppp... " Man that hits the spot...my compliments to the cook."

"So Tanomoto..tell me why did they try to kill you?"

Tanimoto staring at his food spoke. Little by little he told his story of how he was orphaned with his **little sister and how his father saved him...to the part where his step mother poisoned his father...and never treated his little sister for the disease inflicting her and now he is alone to deal with a Big financial corporation with employees willing to cut him out of the picture for selfish gain.**

The hooded figure stared in disbelief at the level of suffering this boy has managed to handle to an extent. He smiled.

"Tanimoto...from what I saw and what you told me I'm assuming you have no one to take care of you?"

Tanimoto staring at his food with a look of dread in his eyes looked at the stranger and spoke

"So? What matters is that my sister gets better. I don't need to be taken care of, I can manage just fine!"

"Hmm...got a strong sense of responsibility...I like that."

"Never lose that will of yours Tanimoto...that's the sign of a true man." The mysterious figure lifted him self up, stretched his shoulders and began walking away from the boy..

"We will meet again...real soon little one"

As the was was leaving Tanimoto ran after him and screamed. "At least tell me your name!"

"Ohhh right sorry about that...my name is Naruto Uzumaki...remember it."

**And with that he disappeared into the night.**

**Then three months passed**

The young man is at his little sister's bed side...his face filled with sadness as his little sister...is no longer with him.

"No...Don't leave me... Kaede!"

tears fill his eyes as her heart rate reached zero.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Someone was beside him put his hand on Tanimoto's shoulder.

"I guess I'm alittle late huh?" little Tanimoto stared at Naruto from beside his sister's bed.

"Naruto.."

Naruto calmly pressed his hand on Tanimoto's little sister's body.

"Remember I said we would meet again."

Staring at Naruto...Tanimoto's tears stopped

"Wait, what are you doing to my sister?"

"hahaaha...well you could say I'm relighting a candle...that was close to burning out."

A stream of light passed from Naruto to the little girl. Seconds became minutes to the little boy who saw his little sister's pulse return...his face gleamed with amazement at the man that was helping his sister.

"Well that should do it...though she still will need to recover." turning towards him Naruto smiled

"Remember...Never give up...and become a strong man."

Patting the kid's head Tanimoto smiled and said, "I will never lose and I'll be the best man ever!"

"Great" and with that Naruto disappeared...for now.


End file.
